Paul's Baby Sister
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: What if Paul Lahote had a little sister,that was raised in California? Also a werewolf, his little sister is almost as much of a hot head as him! What happens when she reunites with her best friend and develops feelings for him? Can she survive the drama that awaits her in La Push? (Takes place in Eclipse through Breaking Dawn Part 2)
1. Chapter 1

I shake out my long white fur, loving the feel of the warm sun shine on it. Hey, as you can probably tell by now that I am a animal, well I am a werewolf.

Awesome right? Hell yeah it is!

Anyway, my names Jacquelyn Lahote, but I like to go by Jac. I live here in California with my mom and step-father. My older brother is Paul, he lives in La Push with our real dad, I haven't seen them in a couple years, but I talk to Paul everyday though.

The good news is my dad and mom have agreed to let me move in with Paul and his pack, I'm so excited! Its weird to be the only werewolf in California. Well, gotta go pack!


	2. Chapter 2

"You have all of your things?" my mom asks for the hundredth time.

I growl, "Yes! Mom I have all my stuff!" my mom was always the overprotective time, I'm surprised that my dad convinced her to let me move to La Push, two weeks after graduating.

"Jac, here's your ticket." my step-dad Henry says. "Thanks." Henry has been the one that raised me, but I was never really comfortable with calling him dad, because I knew who my real dad was.

"Flight 541 to Washington is now boarding. " the attendant says over the speakers.

I take a deep breath and look at my mom. She smiles and wraps me in her arms, I follow suit. "You be careful my little pup." she whispers. I chuckle, "I promise mom." We pull away from each other and Henry pulls me into a side hug "Take care of yourself, you hear?" he smiles, I nod and smile back.

I throw my backpack on my shoulders and grab my suitcase. Giving my parents one last glance I get on my plane, leaving California behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Seattle, Washington in just a few minutes, so please return your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you."

I blink my eyes open and look out the window that I had laid my head against and saw the lights from buildings come into view. 'Finally..' I grabbed my backpack and suitcase, following everyone out of the plane.

"Jacque!" I turn and see Paul walking toward me, I drop my suitcase and jump into his arms.

I know most siblings may not like each other but me and Paul are as close as anything.

He holds me close, whispering in Quiluete, "I missed you so much Paul." He sets me back down on my feet, "I know, I'm still surprised that mom let you come."

"Haha no joke. Sooo, how's Rachel?" I tease He blushes at her name. Yep, he's definitely got it for her bad, Rachel Black is his imprint, "She's great, she's actually out of town with her family. But the pack is waiting to meet you at Sam's house." he replies

Sam.. My new alpha. Involuntary my eyes lower and a whimper escapes my throat.

"Hey," he wraps an arm around my small shoulders, "You don't have a thing to worry about, he will love you."

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

"Come on." he picks up my suitcase and leave the airport.

We finally drive up to a small wooden house, 4 buff shirtless guys appear out of the house, a small tan woman following the tallest of the guys.

Paul gets out to grab my back, "Come on Jac." he encourages me I swallow the sudden wave of nervousness and get out. The couple approaches me first,

"You must be Jaquelyn." the man assumes, I nod, "I'm Sam, and this is Emily. I manage a small smile.

I feel a strong large hand on my shoulder, looking up I see that its Sam's "I know your scared, but you are already accepted into this pack." he assures. I bow my head, "Thank you." They stand off to the side.

Paul walks to my side and points to the three other guys, "Jac. This is Jared, Embry, and-"

"Jacob!" I shout, not recognizing my best friend until now. He smiles and pulls me into a bear hug. My eyes widen at his touch as I see visions of us holding hands, kissing and having a family together. I pull away, he looks deep into my eyes as if he was seeing the light for the first time.

"Oh shit.." Jared says


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh shit!"

I hear Jared's outburst, bringing me to the present. I clear my throat and pull away from Jacob

"Emily, why don't you take Jacquelyn inside." Sam suggests, "Giving she's related to Paul, she must be starving."

My stomach rumbled causing me to blush.

Emily leads toward to the house, I turn to see my brother starring daggers at Jacob.

**'What the heck got his fur all knotted?**'

***Jacobs Point Of View* **

Paul told us that a member of his family was coming to La Push, but he did not say that it was going to be Jacque.

She is a year younger than me but she was my best friend before she moved out to California.

When she stepped out of that car I did not recognize her but when I finally did, the whole world stopped, gravity was no longer holding me to this earth but the beautiful girl standing in front of me. When she jumped into my arms, ahh, it was like heaven, her scent was the most sweetest thing that I have ever experienced; strawberries and the trees; I know it sounds funny but thats what she smelled like. I just knew it... That she was my imprint, my soul mate.

A hard solid object collides with my face and I fall to the ground

"OW! What the hell?!" I yell, holding my jaw.

A very pissed off Paul stands over me, "You imprinted on my sister?!"

I pop my jaw back in place and get back up, "Yeah I did, you got a problem with it? You imprinted on my sister!"

"OHH! Lahote just got burned!" Embry laughs

"Shut it Embry!" Sam snaps, "And you two." he glares at us, "Paul, you know just as well as Jacob that we have no control to who we imprint on."

Paul growls, "I don't give a damn, Jac is my only little sister. I don't want to lose her because of Black unbalanced feelings!"

"Excuse me?!" I question,

"Yeah, you're all like 'Oh I'm so in love with Bella. Oh she should choose me not that leech!' "

I feel my body start to shake, Sam shoves me away as I exploded into my russet brown wolf.

"Go cool off." Sam's orders in his alpha voice. Giving one last snarl at Paul I take off to the woods


	5. Chapter 5

*Jacque's Point Of View*

After my stomach was full with Emily's delicious food I told Paul that I was going to go check out the land, to get used to the terrain that was different than the woods in California.

I tied a pair of shorts and a tank top to my ankle and took off, letting my body switch to my sleek white wolf form. My paws dug into the dirt as I ran, the cool breeze weaving through my was easy to tell where the guys marked their territory. I sneezed at the smell, I know its a wolf thing to mark territory but it was still kinda nasty.

"Just thought I could do this, smoother."

"What?"

** 'Is that Jake?'**

I slow to trot than crouch low, stalking toward the sound of the voice. My eyes scan past the branches and they land on Jacob standing with a small, pale girl.

**'Who's she?'**

He grabs her hand and presses it to his chest. I low growl rumbles in my chest. 'Wait. Why am I growling? I don't have feelings for him.. I at least think I don't.'

Before I knew it Jacob was kissing her, the girl pushes him away and punches him.

I launch out of the bushes and stop right in front of the girl

"Jacque!"

I turn to Jake, my teeth bared and ears flat against my head.

He looks at me with guilt in his eyes, "Jacquelyn.. This is Bella, she's a friend."

I bark viciously, **'Yeah she's some friend alright.'**

"Your Paul's sister? Wow Jake used talk about you all the time." Bella says

I narrow my eyes at her,** 'Funny thing, he never mentioned you.'** good think she cant hear me because oh if she could I would be cussing the absolute crap out of her. **'Used?'** my heart tightens **'Did that mean that he had forgotten me for this pale, rather pathetic girl standing before me? Ugh! And what is that god awful smell on her?'**

** 'Jacquelyn!'**

I whine and roll to my back at the sound of Sam's alpha voice in my thoughts.

"Jac." Jacob kneels beside me and pets my muzzle, I snap my teeth at him,just barely missing his hand. **'Don't touch me.'**

I whimper when a huge jet black wolf walks out of the woods and stands over me. He bares his teeth,** 'Go back to the house, Now.'** Sam commands. I jump to my feet, head low and take off back to the house, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jaquelyn! Wake up!"

I groan than look at the time, "Ugh! Paul! It's only freaking 8p.m, I just got back from patrol a few hours ago!"I gasp, instead of my brother standing in the door way, my dad stands there, smirking.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," he chuckles, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Im sorry dad, I'm just so stressed with patrol and-"

"Avoiding Jake?" he finishes,

I blush and my eyes widen at him, "H-How do you know that?"

He wraps an arm around me, "Look, I may not be able to read minds like you and the pack can, but I don't need to to know something isn't right with you or Paul. There's that and you know Sam told me."

I smile than lean into his embrace, he may not have raised me, but he is my father more than the man that raised me in California.. It felt so good to finally be with my dad

"So, " Leah says as she sits beside me on Sam's porch, "How do you like La Push?"

I smile to myself,"Eh its okay. The only thing I miss is the malls and the hots boys on the beach." I reply

Leah laughs, everyone says that Leah's mean, that her younger brother Seth is the nicer one, but their wrong, Leah's been my friend since the day I met her.

"Oh come on Jaq." Jared jumps off the porch,shirtless, "You know those California boys are nothing compared to this." he proclaims, flexing his muscles

Leah rolls her eyes, "At least they are less hairy."

I fall to my back laughing at the look of Jared's expression, "Oh man! She got you good!"

He was about to comment but a howl rises through the air,stopping him.

With one look, me, Jared and Embry phase and take off for the dark woods.

**'Do not hesitate Jacquelyn. I know you may not have hunted like this before but-'**

I snap my teeth in Paul's face, **'Would you shut up? I know how to chase and kill a vampire!**'

'**I'm just saying! I mean, you think it's gonna be fun when I have to carry the dead body of my only sister to dad!'**

**'Enough!**' Sam yells, making us both sink to our knees.

** 'There she is!'** Embry warns as he and Jared bolt after a red headed vampire that runs along side the edge of our territory.

We run after them,staying within the cover of the trees.

Jared closes in on her but the leech swerves right just barely missing Embry as she launches herself back to the other side.

'**Damn! Almost had her!**' Jared snarls

**'Focus!**' Sam snaps.

I push my paws harder, running along side Paul.

I see the leech jump back onto our side

"Emmett No!"

A voice cries as a bulky looking vampire jumps after the red head

**'Oh hell no!'** Paul jumps, colliding with the bulky vampire, making him fall into the river below.

We stop and watch as Paul snarls at the vampire.

**'We lost her.**' Jared informs Sam.

He huffs, **'Alright. Embry and Paul will do patrol for tonight, me,Jake and Jared will take their place at dawn.**' Sam says,

** 'What about me?'** I ask,

Sam looks at me, **'I want you to take Leah and Seth tomorrow for a run of the perimeter tomorrow.'** he orders

I nod as he, Jared and Embry take off. I look down at river, the vampire stared down Paul as he slowly walked out of the river and back to his side.

'**Blood sucking leech.'** Paul insults as he walks back up to me. I lick the underside of his jaw, '**Come on, lets go bug dad to feed us before you leave for patrol.'**

The anger disappears from his eyes and he licks my cheek,**_ '_I knew there was a reason I loved you_._**' he chuckles

**'Race ya!'**

**'You are so- Hey! no fair!'**

I hear him complain as I bolt ,leaving him in the dust.


	7. Not Chapter

A thousand apologizes my readers, My goal was to stay on the story line as much as possible (I do not own any of the characters or any of it) but out of the excitement of starting the story I have added a couple chapters where it was out of order. in Truth hurts Jacob kisses bella and she punches her, but in the Red Headed leech, that is where both the wolves and the cullens are chasing Victoria but I did not realize the time difference between the chapters until after I posted the recent one. I hope none of you arent mad and I am terribly sorry. Would love to see more reviews. Thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

"Paul! Quit eating all the food!" I growl, snatching a chicken wing from his hand,

"Ah! I hate when you do that!" he grabs another one

"Well stop being a-"

The sound of Jacob's motorcycle causes the guys to jump up and rush out of the house, Sam and Emily slowly follow after them.

**'Ugh I seriously don't get whats so great about some girl that likes to hang with leeches.'**

"Hey look who's back!" Embry says

"Sup Bella?" Quil, our newest addition said.

I zone out their voices not really caring, "Who's that girl thats out there?" I ask Leah

She scowls, "Ulch, beats me,must be the girl that Jacob's been fawning over for a while."

I drop my half half eating chicken as my body start shaking, I dig my nails into my palm,struggling to keep my human shape. Leah shoves me towards the back door and I explode into my wolf.

**'Jac?'**

I hear Paul's voice and I take off into the woods, I hear Leah phase and follow behind me.

**'Are you okay? What happened?**' he asks, running beside me.

I bare my teeth at him and snarl. Like the hot head my brother is, he takes that as a challenge and tackles me. He knocks me onto my back, we growl viciously at each other '**Get off me! I just want to be left alone!'** I kick him off, sending him onto his side in the dirt,I get to my feet and jump on his back sinking my teeth into his shoulder

'Bet 10 bucks on Jacquelyn.' Embry says

'Your on.' Jared agrees

Paul turns his head, grabs me by my neck and slams me onto my back, keeping a grip on my neck. I start to whine than swallow it. **'I said leave me alone Paul!' **

**'What happened to the sweet little girl that depended on me?**' I gasp as his words pierce me like a sharp knife. Ever since I moved to La Push I've grown independent, back in California I rely on Paul for everything and he would always be there for me, no matter what time of day or how big the problem, he was always by my side. He lets me up when I finally submit.

I lick his muzzle, **'Maybe I'm just a little home sick.'**

His light golden eyes stare into my crystal blue eyes. I feel him searching my mind as if finding a small hint to whether I'm lying. I start to growl but bite my tongue and swallow it down.

He finally nods and with one lick on my cheek he takes off on patrol with Embry and Jared on his heels.

I breath in the scent of the ocean, making me feel like I was back home, but the cold wind blowing on my face snaps me from the memory.

"Thought you went home."

I jump to my feet to see Jacob walking toward me, anger starts to flow though my body, I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you care, don't you have some vampire girl's heels to go nip at." my voice drips with venom

He chuckles,at first it sounds like music to my ears but I snap out of it, remembering what I saw that day. "Your just as blunt as your brother aren't ya? Or at least you try to be."

I sit back on the sand, wrapping my arms around my knees. I tense when he sits down next to me, my heart starts to beat faster when I feel his warm skin touch mine.

"Listen Jac." he sighs,"I...I Know we haven't got a chance to catch up..And I'm sorry."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah Im sure you are."

He looks at me, "D-Do you have some sort of problem with me or something because your pretty much spitting fire right now."

"Ugh!" I shoot to my feet,"Yes I have a problem with you! My problem is that we used to be best friends and you replace me with some socially awkward girl, almost as pale as a leech and my freaking heart races every time your near!" I shout

He stares up at me calmly as if my little tantrum didnt even affect him, he sighs again than rises to his feet. My eyes are still narrowed as I looked up at him, he was taller than me by a head.

"Jac.." He whispers softly causing me to shiver lightly,"No one can ever replace you, I missed you like crazy." He admits, "Bella was a old friend of mine too-"

"Why do you hang around her? She is dating a leech!" I snap at him

He takes a deep breath to stop a tremor, "I know she is but.."

"No! There's no buts! If Paul saw me crushing over someone who liked a leech he would disown me! Why can't you understand this." Before I could stop myself I grab his face in my hands and smash my lips into his


	9. Reviews

I need some help ,I'm running out of ideas, would love to see reviews of your opinions! 


	10. Chapter 10

***Couple Weeks Later***

I huff as we watch the Cullen's show us what and what not to do during the newborn fight, **'Thank God this is the last session,**'

**'Your telling me.'** Leah agrees,

**'I mean seriously, we're not idiots, we know how to kill a dumb vampire'**

**'Oh is that right snowball?**' Edward challenges.

I rise to my feet, teeth bared and ears down, **'Anytime, leech.'** I launch myself at him but he catches me by the throat, pinning me to the ground. Jacob charges,throwing Edward off of me, sending him flying into Emmett.

**'Jacquelyn!'** I hear two different voices in my head yell; a gentle, and concerned one, and a very pissed off one.

I jump back to my feet, Sam faces me, standing tall, shoulders raised.** 'He insulted me!**.' I snarl, my head lowered slightly,

Sam snaps his teeth at me, **'I don't give a damn what he did! If you think a scrawny pup like you stands a chance against an army of newborns that go ahead and get killed!' **

I feel the power of his wolf radiating around him, out of the corner of my eye I see the rest of the wolves bow to their knees, necks bared. I struggle from doing the same thing. Back home No one would make me bow. Just as I feel myself lower to the ground I jump back up,biting at Sam's shoulder. He raises a huge black paw and slams me into the ground, clamping down on my throat with his teeth. Growls and whimpers rise from my throat as I kick and scratch at his belly and chest but he doesn't even flinch. He lifts my body up over him and slams me onto my side with a loud crack. I whine,feeling my shoulder dislocate.

**'You are in my pack, you will follow my orders..Or suffer the consequences. Understand?'**

I hear Jacob and Paul growl under their breaths from where they laid. I let out another whine than nod. Sam gives me another shake than lets go, telling the Cullen's they were done for the day.

**'Jac?' **

I bare my teeth at my brother's voice as he nudges me up, 'Leave me alone Paul.' I hold my left front paw up as I watch Sam, Jared, Seth and Quil take off. In shame and in embarrassment I take off in the opposite direction, ignoring the throbbing pain in my shoulder and in my heart.

I sit on a log on the beach, my feet getting wet as the tide slides toward me than back down to the ocean. "You know I know your there."

"Duh, I'm your my imprint, we have a sixth sense for each others presence." Jacob jokes, sitting next to me

"I'm not in the mood." I say, walking closer to the waters edge,

"Than what are you in the mood for?" He wraps his arms around me from behind me, nuzzling my neck. I feel my knees weak and he chuckles at my response, "I guess I found out.."

Even if I was mad, Jacob always found a way to make me laugh, or even worse...Turned on. Which has been quiet a lot lately in our relationship.

"Come on.." he places soft kisses from my neck to the sensitive part behind my ear, "My dad's not home.." he whispers

I chuckle throatily, "That sounds extremely tempting." I look up into his eyes bright with love and lust.

Before I realized that we've moved, I found myself laying on Jacob's bare chest in his empty house, making out with him. His strong warm hand slide up and down my back, lifting up my shirt halfway.

I close out all thoughts and memories of what happened earlier today and relax our skin on skin intimacy..


	11. Chapter 11

"Jacob?" Billy's voice call from the kitchen. I slowly open my eyes remembering why I was still in Jacob's room, I looked at him; Jacob's arm was draped around me. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, well he did a lot almost all the time since he was a laid back type of guy.

"Jacob! Get up!"

I jump at the sound of Billy's yell, I shake his shoulder, "Jake, get up."

He groans, pulling my closer, "Five more minutes babe.."

I roll me eyes, "Come on, we have to go meet with the blood suckers and Bella-." his eyes snap open at the sound of her name, I feel a fire erupt in my heart and my wolf bares her teeth. I get up, "What the hell Jacob?"

He sits up slowly, a confused look on his face, "What? What'd I do? We make love last night and you get mad at me the next morning just hours before the battle? Which you are sitting out "

I cross my arms over my chest, glaring at his incredibly hot-**'Hey! Dont think about hot he is your supposed to be mad at him!**' I remind myself mentally, "You don't wake up to the sound of your dad calling me, you ignore me, but you Shoot up out of bed when I said Bella's name?! And.. oh Hell NO! You did not just say that I am sitting out this battle! I can fight Jacob! I am not a pup!"

He stands, still naked but Im so angry I don't flinch, "Your my imprint Jacquelyn, you know I love you, I dont want you to get hurt and Bella's just a friend.."

My wolf claws at my inside, urging to get out and destroy anything that catches her mates attention from us, I shake my head, "Yeah, whatever, sometimes I have a hard time believing all that.." I opened his window, morph in mid air and take off to the woods as soon as my paws collide with the dirt.

*Hours Later*

**'Jac?'**

**'Jacquelyn!?'**

I shut out the calls of my pack mates, my heart to numb on emotion to care. There a lot of things in this world that I hate with a passion... And sharing something that is rightfully mine is at the Top of the list! Jacob's my imprint... The other half of my soul... But if he's continuously riding the fence with his feelings between me and Bella... Than... He aint worth it.

**'You done hiding?**' Paul gently licks my muzzle from where I hide under a fallen tree**, 'Come on,sis'** he bows wagging his tail playfully, **'Let's go kick some leech ass!'**

"You are sitting out this fight!" I hear Jacob's words in my head... I lick my sharp teeth, he aint the boss of me. I jump out, shaking the dirt out of my fur, 'Hell Yeah!' we rub our heads together than run to catch up with the pack.

We hear the battle cries from all the vampires, adrenaline rushes though my veins as we jump from our hiding spot. Soaring though the air I land on the closest leech, knocking him to his back and biting off his arm than the head.

I was like a freaking white streak of death, racing around chasing and ripping body parts of the newborns. A girl screams as I corner her than I myself being thrown into a tree, the girl and another rush at me but the pixie leech named Alice and blond one jump on them easily attacking them.

"You okay?" Alice asks, I nod,'Thanks.' I make a purring sound, she smiles and together we run back into the battle.

Paul's loud growling catches my attention, 'Paul!' I run to him as he struggles with four newborns on him just and just as I get to him, the dark haired bulky Cullen,Emmett, pulls them off and kills them, Paul lightly growls at him,

'**You alright Paul?**' I nudge his head,

He licks my cheek, **'Yeah lets go!'**

Soon there were no newborns left to kill**, 'Man, that was fast.' **My tail wags happily

**'Jacquelyn!'**

I look up to see Jacob still in his wolf form trot to me, what the? I didn't even notice him

'**What the hell did I tell you?**' He bares his teeth at me, **'I told you to sit out this fight! You could've been killed!'**

I sit on my haunches not even affected by his little tantrum, I lean my head to the side to scratch behind my ear, a careless gesture, **'Yeah I know but I told You that I can take care of myself! Paul's my big brother for Christ's sake, he would've helped me if I need it and guess what... I DIDN'T!'**

He glares, ears still folded, I stand my ground, well I guess sit, feeling he's hiding something I silently slip into his mind, my eyes widen and I bite back a whine... He kissed her?! Again?! That sorry son of a-

I turn my head and look at her from where she stands by her pathetic bloodsucker,I lower my head,eyes locked

**'Jac, relax, I hate it as much as you do, believe me I would love nothing more than to tear the head off Jacob, but.. I can't, because I know it'll kill Bella**' Edward says in my mind

I bark viciously, catching her attention,Edward stares me down

'**And you know if you kill Bella, it'll kill Jacob And I will have to kill you.'**

**'You have no right to threaten me! If you cared you would've stopped her from going after him! IM HIS IMPRINT!'** Unwillingly tears started to form and threatened to fall**, 'Why doesn't he treat me like one..'**

"Leah don't!"

My thoughts snap back in the said ended battle as Jacob rushes to help Leah, he bites off the leech and they roll, but the leech ends up on Jacob back, his arms around him

**'NO!'** I bolt to him at the sound of heart wrenching snap and the mix of growl and whimper, but in mid-stride i collapse as a horrible pain spreads through the right side of my body, my howls and growls change into screams as the pain forces me to change forms

"Jacque!" I feel a pair of warm hands on my face as I dive into darkness hoping to escape the pain


	12. Chapter 12

**(My readers, I wanted to change something up with the werewolves, the human and the wolf of course one, they will always be in tune with their wolves feeling and emotions. I learned this idea from Quinn Loftis and her books, I hold No claim to it)**

I hear the chirps of the crickets and the shuffling of the guys feet. I shut my eyes tightly at the sound of Jacob's bloodcurdling screams in pain. A loud truck pulls up into the drive way and someone gets out, '**Crap'**

"Hey-"

Another loud scream from insides Billy's house interrupt Bella's unwelcomed greeting

"Its been going on for a while," Quil fills her in

"Docs re-breaking his bones." Embry adds, his voice full of anguish

"Why did he have to butt in, I could've taken that tick!"

"Oh give it a rest Leah!" Paul snarls at her

My dad presses his lips to my forehead from where I laid in his arms. Found out that you feel the same pain that is inflicted onto your imprint, but just not as severe.

"Dad." Paul says, holding his arms out, "I can take her." he says gently

He hesitates, kisses my head than slowly hands me off to my brother, I shift in his arms when I hear Carlisle's voice

"The worst is over now, he'll be alright."

My heart starts racing, **'Oh thank God'** ..I mean yeah I was still pissed at him for kissing Bella but that didn't mean I wished him the worst, not even Paul would feel that way...I think

"He's asking for you."

I perk up but than tense and sink back down when I see Carlisle was referring to the leech lover.

Paul's arms tense around me, "That son of a bitch." he mutters, Billy looks my way, his eyes show compassion for me, he mouths "I'm sorry.." I smile sadly and nod

My heart cant take anymore of this. Closing my eyes I sink down into my mind, my soul, I see our bond, and that it was holding on by nothing more than a thin thread. As much as it will hurt us at first my wolf and I agreed that we will not stand for this anymore, we both deserve better.

She looks at me, her bright sapphire eyes piercing my hazel eyes, I nod. She lunges forward, tearing the bond, between me and Jacob, with her fangs. Instantly we both fall to our knees at the feeling of a sharp snap in our souls, I push my self into a sitting position, lightly gasping for breath, my wolf sits on her haunches also panting.

I don't know how long we sat there but soon the feeling of heaviness and despair lifts off our shoulders, making of us feeling light as air and eager for the future. She leans her head against me, I wrap my arms around her neck, burying my face in her soft fur

"Jacque?" we both jump up at the sound of Paul's voice, "You ok?"

I resurface to my body and open my eyes, my wolf eyes shining bright in the dark night,I smile, "Never better."

***Month Later***

"Who's up for shopping?"

"NO!"

I blink, "Damn, you flea bags, I wasn't talking to you, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Leah and Emily."

"I'm in." Leah smiles, getting up from her seat next to Quil

"Me too." Emily adds, taking of her everyday cooking apron

"Hey!" Jared jumps to his feet, "You and Leah are wolves too, so that insult applies to you two!"

I put my hands on my hips, staring him down, "Uh no it doesn't, because unlike all you guys, me and Leah actually take the time to wash and clean out our fur."

Before any of them can get the last word, we jump into Emily's car, leaving five grumpy and shocked males at the house.

"So, how are you feeling with Jacob leaving?" Emily asks, pushing her empty salad bowl aside.

I take a bite out of my pizza, not really shocked at her question. After all, she wasn't the first to ask me about me. A week or two after the battle when a Billy and Jacob received a letter.

But it wasn't just any ordinary letter...It was a wedding invitation; to Bella's and Edwards wedding. When I heard that Jacob left it hurt but it didn't kill me.

"I'm good." I reply

Leah and Emily exchange looks then wisely drop the subject.

Leah nudges my arm, I look at her, "What?"

"There's a cute guy looking at you, he's over there by the fountain." she nods in his direction

I feel my heart beat fast and my wolf perk up in interest as our eyes land on a tall guy as he stands by the marble water fountain, his black United States Marines shirt sticking nicely against his well built shoulders and chest, his skin is a light tan from good amounts of sun,

**'Hm, he might be from California or somewhere sunny'**

He looks up and sea-weed colored eyes meet mine,

'**Wolf!**' my wolf barks

I turn back to Leah, "He's a werewolf!"

She gasps, "What? That's impossible, we would've smelled it from here!"

"Well, he has a buzz cut hair do so he might be in the armed force and knows how to mask his scent?" I suggest

Leah considers it, "Well we're gonna have to talk about this later cause here he comes!"

"Hi.."

I look up to see him smiling down at me, "H-hi." I blush, standing up. **'Wow..He wolf marine is so Hot!'**

He chuckles, **'Uh I heard that. And your not so bad yourself for a LA wolf'**

**I gasp, 'H-how?'**

He holds his hand out to me, **'Maybe we should talk privately?'**

I look back at my female pack mates, they grin and nod. I take a deep breath and slowly put my hand in his. **'If you try anything,you'll regret it.'**

He squeezes my hand as he leads me out of the mall and to his black hummer,** 'I'll keep that in mind angel.'**


	13. Chapter 13

"So.." I twitch in the passenger seat of the random guys hummer, **'Okay, we just passed the library, the woods about 300 meters from that'**

**'You know I can hear that.**' he chuckles

I snarl, "Look you don't even know who the hell I am so you have No permission to invade my head!"

He pulls into the driveway of a brick two story house, he parks in front and turns to me, "My name is Jeremiah Brook's, I am a Corporal in the United States Marines, I just got back from my third tour."

My eyes widen, "So, you a werewolf also?"

He nods "My drill sergeant was one and he taught me how I can mask my scent in battle so no other blood suckers or werewolf soldiers couldn't track me."

I chuckle, "That's cool, can you teach me that?"

"Absolutely," he looks down, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess your probably wondering why I brought you here... Well.. I know we've only know each for a few minutes but.." his eyes green eyes shift to a bright yellow "Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met.."

My heart races, I feel my wolf wag her tail excitedly as her eyes took over mine and we stared into the eyes of the wolf that hid beneath Jeremiah's tanned skin, "Like you've heard me say in my mind, your...Heh, really hot."

He smiles, its like the sun rising to break the night, "Well than.." slowly he lifts his hand to my cheek and I lean into his warm touch, with little hesitation he leans in and presses his soft lips to mine, I instantly kiss him back feeling no awkwardness or anything.

**'Hey, you never did tell me your name by the way.**' he says in my thoughts, angling his head to deepen the kiss

**'Oh! My name is Jacque, or Jacquelyn.'**

**'Jaquelyn... My Jacquelyn.'**

I sigh in pleasure at the feeling of truly belonging to someone


End file.
